1. Field of the Invention
The invention to which this application relates is a securing apparatus for a hard disc drive.
Although the following description refers almost exclusively to use of securing apparatus for a hard disc drive in a broadcast data receiver, it will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that the present invention can be used to secure other devices in relation to different types of equipment.
2. Prior Art
Broadcast data receivers (BDRs) typically comprise a tuner and a decoder for receiving satellite transmissions of television program data, and outputting the data for viewing on a television set or other display device. BDRs are sometimes referred to as Set Top Boxes (STBs) accordingly.
More recently, BDRs have been provided with internal hard drives which allows the programs to be recorded thereon, such that the same can be reproduced from storage for viewing at a later date.
However, if the user wishes to record a large number of programs, the hard disc drive can run out of space, such that later programs cannot be stored.
The user can replace the hard disc drive with a larger model, but this is a relatively technical task as it involves unscrewing the housing of the BDR, removing the screws securing the existing hard drive inside the BDR, lifting out the old hard drive, inserting the new hard drive, securing the new hard drive in place with screws, then replacing the housing.
It is possible to provide a system in which the hard drive is a precision fit for the housing, so that screws are not required to lock the hard drive into place, and therefore replacing the hard drive is much easier.
However, while there is a standard width for ‘3.5 inch’ form factor hard drives (the actual external diameter is about 102 mm i.e. 4 inches), the depth can vary from around 19 to 26 mm. The length of such a drive is typically around 146 mm but this can also vary.
Therefore if the replacement drive is a different depth it would either not fit or not be securely held in place by the aforementioned screwless system. As hard drives are fragile devices, it may be easily damaged if not securely held inside the housing of the BDR.
An aim of the present invention is to provide securing apparatus for securing a hard drive inside electronic equipment.
In an aspect of the invention, there is provided securing apparatus comprising:                receiving means with walls defining a recess for receiving an item therein;        guide means located along at least a part of at least one wall of the receiving means; and        at least one securing member associated with said guide means;        characterised in that the securing member is selectively moveable relative to the guide means to secure the item in the recess.        
In one embodiment the receiving means is formed as part of a broadcast data receiver (BDR). Typically the BDR is provided with a housing, a portion of which may be removed to reveal the recess.
Typically the other components of the BDR, such as the printed circuit boards associated with receiving and/or decoding signals, are not exposed when the portion of the housing is removed.
In one embodiment, the item is a hard disc drive. Typically the receiving means is provided with connection means for the hard disc drive. Typically the connection means includes any or any combination of IDE, SATA, SCSI, power, and/or other connectors.
Typically the hard disc drive is connected to the BDR to allow data such a television programs to be stored thereon for later playback.
Typically the recess has a diameter of around 102 mm or just over so that a standard hard disc drive fits snugly therein. Typically the recess has a length ranging from around 150 mm to 200 mm, and a depth of around 30 mm.
In one embodiment the receiving means includes a ramp section. Typically the ramp section is located at the opposite end of the receiving means to the hard disc drive connection means.
Thus the ramp allows the hard disc to be placed into the recess, and slid into connection with the connection means. The provision of the ramp means that the hard disc drive is not simply dropped into the recess, which could damage the fragile drive, and that the drive is connected with the BDR at the correct angle with a simple sliding motion, which helps avoid damaging the connection means.
In one embodiment the guide means comprise one or more slots. Typically a portion of each of two opposed side walls are provided with a slot extending therealong.
In one embodiment the lower edge of the slot is provided with a rail or shoulder. Typically at least a part of the slot slopes such that the height of the edge with respect to the recess varies.
In one embodiment the securing member is slideably mounted on the guide means via the shoulder or rail.
Typically the securing member is an elongate locking bar, extending between the two slots on either side of the recess.
In one embodiment the securing member is provided with protrusions for holding the securing member to the slot. Typically the protrusions are snap-on tabs which locate on the underside of the flanges.
In one embodiment the upper edge of the slot is provided with teeth for engaging protrusions provided on the securing member.
In a further embodiment the upper surface of the securing member is provided with recesses or longitudinal grooves for engaging the teeth and/or providing the user with increased grip for moving the securing member.
In one embodiment the lower surface of the securing member is substantially flat. Thus the lower surface can slide along the surface of a hard disc drive without being snagged.
In one embodiment the securing member is provided with biasing means to bias the securing member into engagement with the teeth.
In one embodiment the lower edge of the slot is provided with one or more bumps for removably retaining the securing member in a particular position. Typically the spring member abuts against the bumps.
In a further aspect of the invention there is provided a broadcast data receiving apparatus comprising:                means with walls defining a recess for receiving a data storage item therein;        and        at least one securing member associated with said recess and        characterised in that the securing member is selectively moveable relative to the recess to a position to secure and retain the item in the recess and in connection with the broadcast data receiving apparatus to allow the passage of data therebetween in the recess.        
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a broadcast data receiver comprising:                a housing, a portion of which is removable to reveal a recess for receiving and electrically connecting a hard disc drive;        said recess being defined by walls, guide means being located along at least a part of at least one wall; and        at least one securing member associated with said guide means;        characterised in that the securing member is selectively moveable relative to the guide means to secure the hard disc drive in the recess.        
In a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of securing a hard disc drive inside a broadcast data receiver comprising the steps of:                inserting a hard disc drive into a recess defined by walls within the broadcast data receiver;        securing the hard disc drive in the recess using a securing member;        characterised in that the securing member is selectively moved relative to guide means located along at least a part of at least one wall to secure the hard disc drive.        
In one embodiment one end of the hard disc drive is placed on a ramp inside the recess.
In one embodiment the hard disc drive is slid into electrical connection with the broadcast data receiver.
In one embodiment the securing member is slidingly moved along the guide means until it abuts against the hard disc drive.
In one embodiment part of the movement of the securing member is inclined at an angle to the recess and/or upper surface of the hard drive.
In one embodiment teeth on the upper edge of the slot engage protrusions provided on the securing member.
In one embodiment the securing member is biased into engagement with the teeth.